warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schneepelz
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: Königin: |namenl=Schneejunges (Snowkit) Schneepfote (Snowpaw) Schneepelz (Snowfur) Schneepelz (Snowfur) |Familien=Gefährte: Sohn: Mutter: Vater: Schwester: |Familiem=Stachelkralle Weißpelz Mondblüte Sturmschweif Blaustern |Mentor=Kurzschweif |lebend=''Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung'' |verstorben=''Spur des Mondes, The Last Hope, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Secrets of the Clans'' |erwähnt=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Schneepelz' (Original: Snowfur) ist eine flauschige, langhaarige, grazile, weiße Kätzin mit grauen Ohrspitzen, dichtem Fell, langen Beinen und blauen Augen. Auftritte Special Adventure ''Blausterns Prophezeiung :Schneejunges wird zuerst in der Kinderstube des DonnerClans gezeigt. Sie sagt zu ihrer Schwester Blaujunges, sie solle ihre Augen öffnen, da es draußen viel zu entdecken gäbe. Als Blaujunges "endlich" so weit ist und sich Leopardenjunges und Flickenjunges stolz bereitgestellt hatten, um ihnen das Lager zu zeigen, ist Schneejunges im Gegensatz zu Blaujunges sehr fröhlich. Doch Blaujunges will das Lager lieber selber erkunden und als Leopardenjunges und Flickenjunges einen Moment lang unaufmerksam sind, entwischen Blaujunges und Schneejunges den beiden - leider geht ihre Erkundung schief und sie treffen, als sie aus Versehen in den Kriegerbau marschieren, auf einen unausgeschlafenen Kater - Kieselpelz. Wenig später bei Gänsefeder, ihrem Onkel, im Heilerbau, isst sie bei einer Wette mit Blaujunges heimlich Mohnsamen und schläft sich erst mal ein wenig aus. :In dieser Zeit trifft sie auch zum ersten Mal ihren Vater Sturmschweif, der nicht viel Interesse an seinen beiden Töchtern zeigt, was Mondblüte damit entschuldigt, dass er sehr beschäftigt sei. :Sechs Monde später bekommt Schneejunges Spatzenpelz als Mentor, während Blaujunges Schülerin von Kieselpelz wird. Auf ihrer zweiten Patrouille fängt Schneepfote eine Wühlmaus - ihre erste Beute, die, als sie diese zurück ins Lager bringt, von Gänsefeder bewundert wird und ein Omen aus dem Fell liest: Der WindClan wird den DonnerClan zerstören, wenn dieser nicht zuerst angreift. Als Gänsefeder die Wühlmaus zu seinem Bau bringt, ist Schneepfote von ihm beeindruckt, denn sie weiß nicht, wie man aus so einem kleinen Ding eine so große Nachricht lesen kann. Schneepfote und Blaupfote gehen mit auf die Kampfpatrouille zur WindClan-Grenze, aber nur als Boten, falls eine Katze verletzt wird. Schneepfote sträubt sich gegen diese Aufgabe, weil sie auch kämpfen will, wird aber von ihrer Schwester zurückgehalten. Als Mondblüte, die Mutter der beiden, in dem Gefecht gegen Harbichtherz stirbt, ist Schneepfote bestürzt und traurig, kommt aber bald, schneller als Blaupfote, über den Trennungsschmerz hinweg. In den Zeiten der Blattleere hat sie viele gute Ideen, wie zum Beispiel, wie man mit Nüssen Beute aus ihren Bauen locken kann. :Im Kampf mit dem FlussClan um die Sonnenfelsen hilft sie Blaupfote, die mit Schiefpfote kämpft. :Während Schneepfote ihre Ausbildung wieder auffasst, verliebt sie sich in Stachelpfote , einen Schüler, den Blaupfote als "arrogantes Mäusehirn" bezeichnet. Doch sie ignoriert ihre Schwester und behauptet, dass diese nur neidisch sei. Später werden Schneepfote und Blaupfote Kriegerinnen: Schneepelz und Blaupelz. Nur wenige Monde später wird auch Blaupelz' Widersacher, Stachelpfote, nach einem Kampf mit einem Hund Krieger, er bekommt den Kriegernamen ''Stachelkralle, wodurch sich auch Schneepelz' Zuneigung zu ihm und seine zu ihr weiterentwickelt. Zu Blaupelz' Bestürzung erwartet Schneepelz nicht lange danach auch schon Stachelkralles Junge und bringt Weißjunges auf die Welt. In der Kinderstube wird Schneepelz schnell langweilig und ist hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihren Krieger-Aufgaben und ihrem Jungen. Nach etwas Überzeugungsarbeit von Blaupelz, Rotbrust und Leopardenfuß stimmt sie zu, an der FlussClan -Grenze auf Patrouille zu gehen. Während der Patrouille wickelt Schneepelz ihre Schwester in ein Gespräch über Gefährten, Junge und Liebe ein, was Blaupelz ärgerlich macht und sie patzig entgegnet, dass sie nie einen Gefährten oder Junge wolle und wie Schneepelz in der Kinderstube stecken bleiben wolle. Außerdem erwähnt sie, wie sie Eichenherz am Morgen von den Sonnenfelsen, jedoch ohne einen richtigen Kampf, vertrieben habe. Schneepelz faucht sie an, dass Blaupelz den FlussClan-Krieger mögen würde und rennt wütend und beleidigt, gefolgt von Blaupelz, zum Donnerweg an die SchattenClan-Grenze. Dort treffen sie auf drei SchattenClan-Krieger, die Beute vom DonnerClan stehlen. Die beiden Schwestern können die Krieger zwar vertreiben, doch Schneepelz wird beim Hinterherjagen einer SchattenClan-Katze von einem Ungeheuer erfasst - sie ist sofort tot, was ihre Schwester erst nicht glauben kann. Blaupelz kümmert sich nun um Weißjunges. Als sie ihre drei Jungen Moosjunges, Steinjunges und Nebeljunges zu den Sonnenfelsen und zu Eichenherz bringt und Moosjunges erfriert, nimmt Schneepelz sie nach der Zustimmung der anderen Katzen-Ahnen und mit den geflüsterten Worten in Blaupelz' Ohr: "Ich werde gut auf sie aufpassen!", zu sich in den SternenClan auf, da sie ihrem Sohn Weißpelz keine richtige Mutter sein konnte. Bei der Anführerzeremonie von Blaustern übergibt Schneepelz ihr ihr letztes Leben: den Stolz. ''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Sie besucht Blattstern in einem ihrer Träume zusammen mit Wolkenstern, ihrer Schwester Blaustern und ihrem einzigen Sohn Weißpelz. Familie *Gefährte: Stachelkralle *Sohn: Weißpelz *Mutter: Mondblüte *Vater: Sturmschweif *Schwester: Blaustern *Onkel: Gänsefeder *Nichten: Nebelstern, Moosjunges *Neffe: Steinfell *Enkelin: Ampferschweif *Enkel: Regenpelz, Schlammfell *Urenkelinnen: Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Rußherz, Lilykit, Seedkit *Urenkel: Maulwurfpfote Character Art Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Kiefernstern:' ''Ich möchte zwei neue Schüler ernennen. :(...) :Kiefernstern: Blaujunges und Schneejunges. :Mondblüte: Geh schon. Auf dein Fell kommt es nicht wirklich an. Es ist deine Einstellung, die er im DonnerClan willkommen heißen will. :Kiefernstern: Ihr seid jetzt sechs Monde bei uns gewesen. Heute nehmt ihr euer Training auf. Euer Vater war dem DonnerClan stets treu ergeben und er ist ein tapferer Krieger. Möget ihr beide in seine Pfotenstapfen treten. Schneejunges. Von diesem Tag an heißt du Schneepfote. Spatzenpelz. Du wirst Schneepfotes Mentor sein. Bilde sie zu einer guten Kriegerin aus. Blaujunges, bis du dir deinen Kriegernamen verdienst, wirst du Blaupfote heißen. Dein Mentor wird Kieselpelz sein. :Kieselpelz: Du darfst immer noch nicht in den Kriegerbau. :Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Blaupfote! Blaupfote! Kriegerzeremonie :Kiefernstern: Blaupfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Blaupelz heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Tapferkeit und deine Kraft und wir heißen dich als vollwertige Kriegerin des DonnerClans willkommen. Diene deinem Clan gut. :Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Blaupelz! Schneepelz! Blaupelz! Schneepelz! Quellen en:Snowfurfi:Snowfurfr:Pelage de Neigeru:Белогривка Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats